


Name Means Nothing As Long As It Suits You Just Fine

by kanatayuko



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanatayuko/pseuds/kanatayuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Baragaki incident, Hijikata had to stay in the hospital for a while, and tonight, unfortunately, he got an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Means Nothing As Long As It Suits You Just Fine

"How long are you planning to stay in bed, Vice Commander-san?"  
  
The vice commander of Shinsengumi sighed when he felt familiar presence in his hospital room. It was past visiting hour and Hijikata was supposed to be all alone - now he had to bid farewell to his peaceful time. That bastard was as sneaky as usual.  
  
"...Why the heck are you here? Or rather, how do you get in here? If memory serves me right, this is past visiting hours right?"  
  
"Now, now, I thought Hijikata-kun here would be lonely while hospitalized, so I gave you a visit. You should thank me." The silver haired man scratched the back of his head. "As how I could get in here, I plead the fifth."  
  
"The hell I would! Go home! You'd just disturb me you natural-perm bastard." Hijikata sighed. "And I bet you got in here through something illegal anyway."  
  
"My, isn't that mean, Hijikata-kun? After all the trouble I went through..."  
  
"Huh, nobody asked you to come."  
  
The dark haired man was quiet for a while. Both man didn't say anything until Hijikata opened his mouth again.  
  
"…So, how is life, the great and mighty Shiroyasha-dono? Ever regretting something?"  
  
"Can you stop calling me that? It's all in the past." Gintoki sat on a chair near the bed. "...You didn't seem surprised. Did you already notice?"  
  
"...I had a feeling. Even since the Benizakura incident, I had suspected that you had some ties with Katsura and the Jouishishi." Hijikata glanced at Gintoki. "But I've never thought you were _that_ Shiroyasha."  
  
Gintoki leaned on the bed, one hand reached to pet Hijikata's hair.  
  
"Oi, stop petting me. How if someone saw us?"  
  
"No need to worry, I'd just tell them there's flower petal in your hair. It’s spring, after all."  
  
"That's a way too obvious lie, you jerk. How could a flower petal get in here? Nobody would believe that crap."  
  
"You don't know, Hijikata-kun, a flower petal could easily enter this room, for example--"  
  
"Okay, I get it, I get it. Just stop petting me already." Hijikata said and turned to the opposite direction, but made no move to stop the silver haired man. Gintoki just let out a small smile and kept petting.  
  
"...What do you think of me now?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I asked you, what do you think of me, now that you know I'm the Shiroyasha?"  
  
"What's with that question?" Hijikata was thinking for a while. "...Nothing, I guess."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I don't care about your past or name, because in the end, you're still you, right? Name means nothing since your soul remains the same."  
  
Gintoki stared at him and his hand stopped for a while before he continued petting.  
  
"...I'm relieved to hear that."  
  
The silence returned once more.  
  
"...Why?" Hijikata said in a low voice. "Why did you stop being a Joui rebel and become a Yorozuya instead?"  
  
"...Well, a lot of things happened," Gintoki said, smiling softly. "I guess I got sick of seeing my comrades died before my eyes. Besides... I already have a lot of precious things to protect."  
  
Hijikata turned back, now facing Gintoki. He held the silver haired man's hand that was petting him with his own hand. "I should've arrested you."  
  
"So you could see me every day? Aww, Gin-san is flattered." Gintoki joined their hands together.  
  
"Like hell I would."  
  
The silver haired had a faint smile on his face before he got up from the chair. Just before he left, he kissed the dark haired man softly. "Well then, Vice Commander-san, I should get going now. I kinda escaped from work, you see. Shinpachi would yell at me."  
  
"Sure, go away, bastard. You should have done that from the beginning."  
  
"Now, now, didn't you miss me so badly, Hijikata-kun?"  
  
"Who would miss someone like you?! Die!"  
  
"...For now, just go get some rest and get better soon," Gintoki said in a low voice. "Later then, Hijikata-kun~"  
  
Hijikata buried his head in the pillow. "...You don't need to tell me that, idiot."


End file.
